Amor, Sangue e um Novo começo
by Waterbender123
Summary: Uma jovem kunoichi de Konoha,feliz,tem um briga com seu amor e algo acontece em uma noitada.Leiam para descobrir. [AsumaxKurenaixKakashi]
1. Chapter 1

Amor, Sangue e um Novo Começo.

Yuuhi Kurenai voltava para casa exausta devido a muitas missões, mas voltava feliz, afinal quando chegasse em casa iria encontrar ele... e fora isso hoje faria um ano que eles estavam juntos, namorando e ela iria fazer uma surpresa para ele, um jantar a luz de velas. Abriu a porta e vasculhou a casa para ver se ele já havia chegado, suspirou aliviada, ele não estava, então ela teria tempo de fazer o jantar, mas antes teria que tomar um banho. Seria um strogonoff de frango acompanhado de um arroz à grega, para beber: vinho tinto e de sobremesa, pudim de coco (segundo ele, a especialidade dela, ninguém sabia fazer igual). Era muita coisa, teria que se apressar, mas como era precavida já havia feito o pudim secretamente no dia anterior. O arroz estava cozinhando, e ela picava os tomates quando escutou a porta se abrir, assustou-se, ele já havia chego? Ouviu sua voz chamando-a:

- Kurenai? Já chegou em casa?

Ao sair da cozinha o vê no final do corredor, contempla-o e depois corre para ele dizendo:

- Asuma!

Eles se abraçam e dão um selinho. Então ele diz:

- Parabéns, exatamente hoje faz um ano que estamos juntos, foi o melhor ano da minha vida.

- O meu também! – diz ela sorridente – Tenho uma surpresa para você, estou preparando um jantar especial em homenagem a nós dois.

- Não me diga que você vai fazer aquele seu pudim de coco maravilhoso, vai? - diz ele com água na boca.

- Já fiz! Mas só vai comer depois do jantar e o prato principal é surpresa.

- Está bem, então continua cozinhando enquanto eu tomo um banho. – e vai, em direção à suíte deles.

Asuma havia parado de fumar a 4 meses, graças a ela, que havia pedido isso a ele de presente de aniversário.

Ela estava quase terminando quando ele chega a cozinha e diz;

- Humm que cheiro bom!

Ela se vira e o vê vestido com uma camisa azul marinho, uma calça cáqui e com os cabelos molhados, e pensa:

- "Nossa como ele esta lindo!".

Então ela pede para que ele colocasse a mesa, ele prontamente atende o pedido. Ela coloca a comida na mesa e busca na adega o melhor vinho tinto. Eles sentam-se à mesa e começam a comer. Serviram o vinho e brindaram agradecendo ao amor que eles têm um pelo outro. Após o jantar, que estava delicioso eles comem o tão famoso pudim de coco que estava na geladeira. Ela recolhe os pratos arruma a mesa e deixa a louça na pia para lavar no dia seguinte.

Asuma estava na sacada contemplando a lua, que estava cheia naquele dia, então a lembrança dele surgiu na mente de Kurenai.

-----------FlashBack-----------

Há um ano e seis meses atrás, a jovem kunoichi admirava a lua cheia até que um jovem sorrateiramente aproxima-se por trás dela e a abraça, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- A lua está linda hoje, não está meu amor? – diz ele

- Está mesmo...

- Mas há algo mais lindo aqui... você.

Ela ri e vira-se, encarando o jounin de cabelos prateados, Hatake Kakashi. Ela delicadamente pousa sua mão na face dele, acariciando-a, então ela retira suavemente a máscara, que ele insiste em usar, não sabia o porquê, já que ele possuía um belo rosto. Ele inclina-se sobre ela e admira seus lindos olhos rubros depois encosta seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a carinhosamente. Kurenai se sente nas nuvens com o beijo doce dele, suas pernas tremem. Ele percebe e a enlaça carinhosamente trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Ele a guia até a cama, onde selam o amor que sentem um pelo outro.

----------------Fim do FlashBack-----------------

Ela acorda da lembrança com Asuma chamando-a para dormir. Arrumou-se e deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir de imediato, pois ficou pensando:

- "Porque fui lembrar disso logo hoje? Justo hoje que faz um ano que estou com Asuma, eu amo muito ele e não sei porque tive essa lembrança. Mas tenho que admitir, ainda fico trêmula quando converso com Kakashi, não sei porque isso acontece, afinal, meu coração pertence ao Asuma e..."

Não pôde terminar seu pensamento pois Asuma havia abraçado-a por trás e ele beijava seu pescoço. Virou-a e a beijou na boca ela retribuiu e lentamente retirou a sua camisa. Posicionou-se sobre ele e beijou-o novamente. Asuma sentia o doce aroma de flor que Kurenai exalava enquanto retirava suas roupas. Kurenai já havia esquecido aquela lembrança de Kakashi e agora só conseguia pensar em Asuma...

Na manhã seguinte ela acorda, havia adormecido com a cabeça aconchegada sobre o peito dele. Olha uma última vez para Asuma e vê como ele era dócil enquanto dormia. Ela senta na cama e vê que horas são, já eram quase oito horas, quando ia se levantar Kurenai sente que Asuma havia se mexido, inclina-se sobre ele e beija carinhosamente seu rosto sussurrando:

- Bom dia dorminhoco!

- Bom dia meu amor! – ele diz ainda meio sonolento.

Já vestidos eles tomam café e seguem para mais um dia repleto de missões.

Era meio-dia, Kurenai dispensou seu time e dirigiu-se ao Ichiraku Ramen, havia combinado de almoçar com Asuma ali. Sentou-se e esperou por ele. Quinze minutos se passaram e nada dele aparecer. Sem esperanças ela então pede um "Ramen Diet" e enquanto aguarda vê que Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji estavam passando por ali, chama-os de volta e pergunta:

- Oi! É, só gostaria de perguntar... vocês sabem onde o Asuma está?

- Olha... – diz Shikamaru – Nós estava indo para uma missão quando Kakashi-sensei apareceu e disse que precisava falar com ele, então Asuma-sensei disse que precisava ir e que nós estávamos dispensados, que problemático, me fez acordar cedo à toa.

- É – diz Ino – depois ele saiu correndo com Kakashi para o escritório da Hokage.

- Obrigada mesmo assim , meninos! Tenham um bom dia!

- Tchau Kurenai-sensei – disseram os três em coro

Esquecendo-se do ramen que havia pedido dirigiu-se rapidamente ao escritório de Tsunade. Ao chegar lá encontra Shizune e pergunta:

- Shizune, posso falar com a Tsunade-sama?

- A Tsunade-sama não está. Quando cheguei depois do almoço ela já não estava. E não deixou recado...

- Ah! Tudo bem! Obrigada Shizune – disse Kurenai desesperançosa. – Até mais, qualquer coisa, me avise.

Já eram 14 horas e ela precisava ir para o bosque, pois havia combinado de encontrar seu time lá para treinar. Após uma tarde de treinos, Kurenai já havia até esquecido os acontecimentos. Chegou em casa, abriu a porta e chamou:

- Asuma?! Estou em casa.

E ao dizer isso se lembrou que ele havia sumido. Tomou um banho e sentou-se no sofá para esperá-lo. As horas foram passando, e ele não chegava então ela acabou adormecendo ali no sofá mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte acordou com esperanças de encontrá-lo em casa, mas nada. Ficou triste e preocupada, alguma coisa de ruim podia ter acontecido com ele. Tomou café a saiu apressada para ir falar com Tsunade, chegou lá e encontrou Shizune, antes mesmo que Kurenai perguntasse algo, a aprendiz logo foi dizendo:

- Sinto muito, mas Tsunade-sama ainda não voltou.

Kurenai deu um suspiro e saiu desanimada, no caminho viu Shikamaru e perguntou novamente se ele sabia onde Asuma estava ele lhe disse:

- Nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na praça há 15 minutos atrás, mas ele não apareceu então nós desistimos de esperar. Putz! como ele é problemático

- Obrigada mesmo assim Shikamaru.

Então ela vai encontrar seu time para treinar. Após o treino chega em casa, aflita, esperando encontrá-lo lá, mas estava enganada. Novamente ele adormeceu no sofá esperando-o.

Eram 2 horas da madrugada quando ela acorda com um barulho de porta se abrindo, era Asuma. Ela corre até ele e o abraça fortemente, beijando-o em seguida. Então pergunta:

- Onde você andou? Eu estava preocupada!

- Eu tive que sair em uma missão urgente e confidencial de espionagem com a Hokage e o Kakashi.

- Mas você podia ter me avisado! Eu estava preocupadíssima! – disse começando a ficar irritada.

- Era uma missão urgente e confidencial, não tive como avisar você.

- Podia ter pedido pra alguém me avisar, ter deixado um bilhete!

- Mas não havia tempo, tivemos que sair correndo.

- Ainda se fosse por pouco tempo, mas você ficou DOIS DIAS FORA.

- Eu não sabia quanto tempo a missão ia durar – disse ele já ficando irritado também.

- Justo por isso você devia ter me avisado. Eu fiquei preocupada, algo podia ter acontecido com você.

- Você por acaso acha que eu me tornei um jounin ontem? Eu não sou um novato que nem você.

Os olhos de Kurenai se encheram de lágrimas e ela deu um tapa no rosto dele, então ele percebeu a besteira que havia dito e tentou se desculpar, mas era tarde demais, agora ele já havia ferido os sentimentos da kunoichi. Então ela diz:

- Eu não duvido das suas habilidades como ninja, eu apenas me preocupei com você porque eu o amo.

Kurenai sai correndo porta afora, Asuma tenta seguí-la, mas ela grita:

- Me deixe em paz! Parece me enganei sobre você!

Então ela faz um jutsu e desaparece.

Kurenai deprimida segue até um bar próximo onde pede uma garrafa de sakê, e bêbada perambula pelas ruas até que desmaia e a última coisa que ouve é a voz dele chamando-a...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 

Kurenai acorda de ressaca, sua cabeça doía muito, ela mal conseguia pensar. Olhou no relógio, eram cinco horas da manhã. Ela estava se sentindo enjoada correu para o banheiro e quase morreu vomitando, depois lavou o rosto, suas mãos tremiam. Saiu do banheiro já se sentindo um pouco melhor, olhou o quarto, parecia familiar... ah não!... Não podia estar na casa Dele. Com isso sua dor de cabeça piorou, sentou-se na cama, respirou fundo e vasculhou sua mente para saber como havia chego ali. Nada! A última coisa que lembrava era a briga com Asuma, sake e a voz dele chamando-a. Sua cabeça doía cada vez mais, resolveu deitar mais um pouco, quando se deitou viu que na mesa de cabeceira havia um remédio e um copo com água, mais ao lado um bilhete:

" Quando acordar tome este remédio, é um analgésico para sua dor de cabeça. No banheiro tem algumas toalhas e uma camisola que você esqueceu aqui, caso queira tomar banho. Fui no mercado comprar alguma coisa para comermos porque não tive tempo de comprar nada devido as missões. Volto logo.

Kakashi ".

Ela fez o que ele recomendou, tomou o remédio e um banho. Assim que saiu do banho ouviu um barulho na cozinha, ele havia chegado. Kurenai dobrava suas roupas quando ele surgiu na porta do quarto, imediatamente suas pernas começaram a tremer então ela sentou na cama e ele disse:

- Eu trouxe essa xícara de café para você, vai melhorar a ressaca. E a propósito... – disse ele lhe estendendo a xícara e sentando-se ao lado dela – O que aconteceu para você estar na rua de madrugada e ainda mais bêbada? Eu sei que você nunca exagera na bebida.

- Eu briguei com o Asuma – disse ela em tom triste, após um gole de café.

- Mas por quê? O que houve de tão grave?

- Ele não me avisou que ia nessa missão e eu fiquei dois dias esperando ele, muito preocupada.

- Mas não havia tempo para avisar!

- Ele podia ter deixado um bilhete. – disse ela colocando a xícara vazia em cima da cabeceira da cama.

- Mas isso não é tão grave a ponto de você sair de casa e se embebedar.

- Não foi só isso! Ele me ofendeu, quando eu disse que fiquei preocupada com ele, que ficou bravo, pensando que eu duvidava de suas habilidades como ninja; dizendo que ele não era um novato inexperiente... como eu. – disse Kurenai quase chorando. – Aí eu expliquei que não duvidava dele, apenas me preocupei porque eu o amo.

Kakashi se mostrou despreocupado, mas no fundo seu coração era corroído pelo ciúme.

- Mas não precisava ter bebido daquele jeito. Agora tudo já passou, você deve voltar para casa, Asuma deve estar preocupado.

Kurenai não responde, apenas levanta-se para ir ao banheiro trocar-se, afinal não podia voltar para casa de camisola.

Mas quando ensaiou o primeiro passo, foi puxada pelo jounin que disse:

- Sabe... eu acho que é melhor você ficar mais um pouco até se recuperar. É perigoso você andar tonta na rua essa hora da noite. Deite mais um pouco enquanto eu tomo um banho.

Ela segue o conselho e deita um pouco para se recompor.

Algum tempo depois ela acorda com o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo, e Kakashi surge só de bermuda, com a toalha encobrindo seu rosto pois estava secando o cabelo. Ao ver aquilo ela se lembra de quando eles estavam juntos, como havia sido boa aquela época.

Quando ele termina de secar o cabelo e descobre seu rosto Kurenai vê que ele estava sem máscara, como seu rosto continuava lindo. Ela então fecha os olhos pois não quer lembrar do motivo de terem terminado.

---------FlashBack------

Já era noite e Kurenai estava furiosa, Kakashi se atrasara para o encontro que eles haviam combinado. Se fosse apenas dessa vez, mas não! Ele sempre se atrasava. Sentada no sofá, ela esperou 1, 2, 3 horas até que ele apareceu. Com a maior cara de pau, um sorriso bobo e ainda querendo um beijo dela.

Ele foi para beijá-la mas ela se esquivou, e ele perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Nada! Imagina! Eu só tive que esperar você aqui sentada por TRÊS HORAS. Está tudo ótimo! – diz ela sarcástica.

- Ah! Desculpe, a missão durou mais que o esperado.

- Kakashi... essa desculpa você deu ontem! Você sempre se atrasa e ainda me dá essas desculpinhas esfarrapadas!

- Eu não dou desculpas esfarrapadas não! Eu sempre digo a verdade ao contrário de você!

- O quê?! Você está insinuando que eu minto pra você!

- Estou sim!

- Ah é! Então o que eu escondo de você?!

- Seu caso com Asuma por exemplo!

- Afff! Eu nunca tive um caso com Asuma, ele é apenas meu amigo, eu nunca trairia você!

- Ta! Engana-me que eu gosto.

- Você quer saber?! Se você não tem mais motivos para confiar em mim é melhor acabarmos com isso aqui e agora!

- Se é assim que você quer, por mim tudo bem!

- ÓTIMO! Então aproveite e VÁ EMBORA!

- To indo mesmo! Ah.. a propósito mande lembranças minhas ao Asuma. – disse ele, indo em direção a porta.

- VÁ EMBORA! – disse ela vermelha de raiva.

Assim que ele saiu, ela bateu a porta furiosa. Mas logo depois ela começou a chorar amaldiçoando-o.

------------ Fim do FlashBack ---------------

Assim que ele se ajoelhou ao pé da cama e a imagem de seu rosto invadiu os olhos de Kurenai, as lembranças ruins se dissiparam. Ela olhava fixamente para o rosto dele, reparou que seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, o que segundo Kurenai, deixava-o mais charmoso. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e aproxima-se vagarosamente, ela estava hipnotizada com a beleza do jounin, mas acorda assim que seus lábios tocam nos dele. Kurenai se sente incapaz de resistir. Kakashi repara que ela ainda tinha o mesmo perfume, então se deita sobre ela e o beijo se intensifica. Ele beija o pescoço dela carinhosamente e depois da uma leve mordiscada em sua orelha, então parte para o colo busto dela, onde degusta cada centímetro. Naquele momento a única coisa que Kurenai queria era o amor dele. Ela, então, retira sua camisola e fica nua. Kakashi admirava cada centímetro e naquela noite Kurenai percebeu que no fundo de seu coração ainda existia amor por Kakashi...

Kurenai, na manhã seguinte, acorda com os raios do sol batendo em seu rosto, olhou ao redor e se deu conta de estava na casa de Kakashi. Meu Deus! Estava na casa dele, no quarto dele, na cama dele e com ele! Precisava ir embora, não devia ter feito aquilo, ela traíra Asuma! E com seu ex! Só podia estar bêbada para ter feito aquilo! Precisava sair dali, o mais rápido possível. Delicadamente ela desvencilhou-se do abraço dele e trocou de roupa, saiu silenciosamente e correu para sua casa. Chegou lá, entrou, fechou a porta e escorou-se na parede, sentiu uma vontade irresistível de chorar, lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto até que Asuma chega e corre para abraçá-la pedindo desculpas:

- Kurenai! Sinto muito, eu não queria ter dito aquilo, eu fui tolo! Me desculpe! Não chore, por favor.

Então ela o abraça fortemente soluçando baixinho:

- Asuma, eu preciso te contar uma coisa! Perdoe-me eu não sabia onde estava com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe e não precisa chorar! Eu perdôo você. Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Me escute por favor...

- Quer casar comigo?

Ao ouvir a pergunta que ele havia feito, Kurenai se sentiu pior, queria achar um buraco para se esconder, não teria coragem para contar a ele, não depois dessa pergunta. Desvencilhou-se do abraço e, envergonhada, virou-se de costas para ele dizendo baixinho:

- Você não sabe o que eu fiz. Se você soubesse iria me odiar.

- Eu nunca odiaria você, eu te amo. Ainda estou esperando uma resposta.

Ele a abraça por trás e ruindo todas as suas resistências.

- Eu aceito...

Excitado, ele a vira para si sussurrando uma última vez antes de beijá-la:

- Eu te amo!

Mesmo assim, ainda se sentia mal, afinal estava enganando Asuma e a si mesma.

Continua...

Por favor comentem a nossa fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Nas semanas seguintes Kurenai sentiu-se muito mal sentimentalmente. Mas fisicamente ela também não estava bem, sentia muitos enjôos e uma vez desmaiara durante um treino. Asuma percebeu que Kurenai estava estranha com ele, não era o mesmo tratamento que ela tinha por ele, antes. Kakashi também percebeu que a kunoichi estava evitando-o.

Kurenai, preocupada com a sua saúde, procurou um ginecologista afinal, podia ser um distúrbio hormonal que estaria causando tanto mal estar. O médico pediu alguns exames de sangue e urina, perguntou a ela, quando ela tivera a última relação sexual e Kurenai respondeu:

- Há mais ou menos uns vinte dias, doutor.

- Mas, nessa última relação, o seu parceiro usou camisinha?

- Não... – responde Kurenai envergonhada.

- Senhorita Yuuhi, há a possibilidade de que você esteja grávida...

Kurenai ficou pálida, essa hipótese nunca havia passado em sua cabeça.

- Mas ainda não tenho certeza, mas quando os resultados dos exames chegarem poderei dizer com precisão se você está realmente grávida. Bom, marcaremos um retorno para a semana que vem, quando os resultados já estiverem prontos.

- Ah... ta. Muito obrigada. Doutor... – disse Kurenai se levantado e indo em direção a saída do consultório.

Assim que saiu de lá, a kunoichi foi até o laboratório onde colheu o material para os exames, após colher o que precisava ela se dirigiu para o balcão, onde uma moça sorridente lhe atendeu:

- Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- Bom, eu gostaria de saber que dia eu posso vir aqui para pegar os resultados.

- Daqui a cinco dias. – respondeu a moça entusiasmada.

- Obrigada. – respondeu desanimada.

Nos dias que se passaram Kurenai só conseguia pensar naquilo que o médico lhe dissera. Asuma perguntou a ela porque ela estava tão preocupada, mas ela disse que era só impressão dele. Preferiu omitir a informação para não levantar falsas esperanças da parte dele.

Na semana seguinte ela foi ao laboratório, pegou o resultado dos exames e levou-os ao médico, que deu o seguinte diagnóstico:

- Bom... pelo que posso ver aqui... Parabéns, a senhorita está realmente grávida, e não se esqueça de fazer todos os pré-natais para garantir a saúde do bebê!

Kurenai não disse nada, apenas deu um sorriso forçado, pegou os exames, e saiu dali apressada. Chegou em casa sentou-se na cama e leu os exames, para ver se seu cérebro conseguia assimilar aquela informação. Nas últimas linhas, a confirmação: "Positivo". Kurenai não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, afinal, ela estava esperando um filho, mas ela não sabia quem era o pai. Havia a possibilidade de ser qualquer um dos dois, ela havia transado com Asuma e dois dias depois, numa recaída, devido à briga ela havia dormido com Kakashi.

Ela estava lá sentada na cama com os papéis na mão, quando Asuma chega correndo todo esbaforido e diz:

- Kurenai, arrume suas coisas, depressa, a Hokage nos enviou numa missão de espionagem, e precisamos deixar a vila ainda imediatamente.

A kunoichi achou melhor contar logo para ele, porque não queria carregar aquele peso no coração. Então disse enquanto Asuma arrumava suas coisas e as dela também:

- Asuma, eu... eu preciso lhe contar algo importante...

- Não há tempo, precisamos sair agora, quando voltarmos você me conta, agora guarde esses papéis e vamos. – diz ele entregando a ela uma pequena bolsa onde continham algumas mudas de roupa dela.

- Asuma, eu preciso lhe contar agora! – mas ele já havia saído.

Então, triste, ela guardou os papéis na bolsa e saiu trancando a porta.

Quase chegando aos portões de Konoha, de longe ela pode avistar a silhueta de Asuma, mas... havia outra pessoa lá. Ao chegar mais perto ela pode identificar que era. Era Kakashi. Quando o viu, pensou até em desistir da missão. Mas precisava encará-lo. Cumprimentou o normalmente, mas mesmo assim suas pernas deram aquela tremida.

Eles viajaram até o pôr do sol, quando armaram acampamento em uma clareira. Ali perto Kurenai descobriu uma fonte de águas termais, onde resolveu relaxar um pouco e refletir sobre o que deveria fazer. Após um tempo ela chegou a conclusão que devia contar pelo menos para Asuma. Sem o Kakashi escutar, óbvio.

Após se vestir ela foi até a clareira onde encontrou Asuma e Kakashi conversando ao redor de uma fogueira, também viu que eles já haviam preparado algo para comer. Chamou Asuma para conversar em particular e ele perguntou:

- O que houve amor?

- Eu preciso lhe contar algo. Algo muito importante.

- Pode contar, estou ouvindo. – disse ele.

- Asuma... eu... eu estou grávida.

Ele ficou perplexo e em silêncio por um momento até que ele a abraça e diz:

- Mas isso é ótimo! Vamos ter um filho! Que bom! – depois ele a beija profundamente. – Quando você descobriu?

- Hoje, quando os resultados dos exames ficaram prontos.

- Mas que maravilha! Estou muito feliz amor! Eu te amo muito! – disse ele quase não conseguindo conter a sua felicidade.

- Ah! Mais uma coisa. Não diga nada ao Kakashi, por enquanto. Você sabe, nós namoramos um tempo, não sei como ele vai reagir. É melhor não dizer nada a ele.

- Ok! Tudo bem! – disse ele beijando-a novamente.

Após dizer isso eles se juntaram a Kakashi, que já havia comido. Naquela noite Kurenai demorou a dormir pois estava preocupada, teria que fazer o exame de DNA para saber quem era o pai, mas como iria explicar a Asuma? E o pior, o que faria se descobrisse que ele não era o pai?

No dia seguinte eles viajaram e, novamente, ao entardecer, eles armaram acampamento, comeram e foram dormir, Asuma dormindo abraçado a ela. Durante a madrugada Kakashi acordou um leve barulho, desconfiado sutilmente ele levanta a bandana que cobria o olho com o sharingan e viu que haviam ninjas saqueadores a espreita, prestes a atacá-los. Acordou Asuma e Kurenai e lhes contou sobre os ninjas, eram ao todo dez. Um dos ninjas percebeu a comunicação e atacou, quase acertando Kakashi, que desviou na hora. Todos ficaram em posição para o ataque, então dez ninjas surgiram por dentre as árvores. Todos correram para o ataque, Kurenai usou um jutsu de camuflagem e se camuflou nas árvores e Asuma atacava com shurikens. Kurenai, de repente surgiu do tronco de uma árvore e matou dois ninjas distraídos que estavam de costas para ela. Kakashi deu uma leve mordida em seu polegar e gritou: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". Uma matilha de ninkens surgiu e partiu para cima dos ninjas. Asuma estava cercado por três e atirou as Shurikens acertando os ninjas em cheio, que caíram no chão, mortos, mas um deles, que estava atrás de Asuma, não havia morrido. Kurenai ainda matou mais um ninja, que mancava devido a uma mordida de Pakkun (eeeeee!) Os ninkens já haviam se livrado de dois e Kakashi com kunais, já havia matado mais dois. O ninja que ainda estava vivo, atrás de Asuma, levantou-se com dificuldade e com o resto de suas atirou uma kunai, que atravessou o peito de Asuma, que caiu no chão. Kurenai deu grito:

- Asuma!! Nããão!

Continua

Comentem por favor !!!


End file.
